


Shopping And Potting

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mirajane takes offense to Jellal's on the road eating practices.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Shopping And Potting

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Mirajane critically appraised the list in her hand, her lips a thin line of displeasure at the inked words.

"Is something wrong?" Jellal inquired, a little concerned at how fast the barmaid of Fairy Tail had gone from bright and sunny to… well her title of She-Devil seemed much more appropriate to him now. Was his list going to spontaneously burst into flames from her stare alone?

She remained silent for several moments longer, before setting the paper on the bar counter. Absently, she smoothed the edges. "I have to wonder at how you and your guild mates have managed to survive for eight years on this alone."

"Oh… No, not at all. This list is just for things that we can't get while we're on the move. We actually forage a lot of our meals," Jellal explained, trying to figure out when the best opportunity to pry the list away from her was with less risk of losing his fingers. "Boil water, throw a bit of meat and whatever else we've managed to find into the pot, and we can keep eating from it for a week. We just add more ingredients as we go."

Mirajane recoiled from him in horror. "Please tell me you're using potting to keep it fresh…?"

He stared blankly at her. "Potting?"

They must all have stomachs made of cast iron. And immune systems to make a god jealous. "If you melt butter on top of your… pot of meat, and allow it to harden, it seals it in from bacteria and the like. Then you just scrape off the butter when you want to eat it again. It was used as a way to keep things fresh before refrigeration and ice lacrimas became widely available."

"That's a really clever idea." Jellal was quite impressed. "I'll have to try that." He paused, and then added, "Assuming I can get my hands on butter, anyway."

That was a fair point. "How about you and I go shopping together?" Mirajane suggested, tapping his list with her fingertip. "I do know some tricks to eating well on the road. And we can get you an ice lacrima to keep things from getting… rancid."

"I would really appreciate that, Mirajane. Lacrima sales are tracked, and it's difficult to get my hands on the raw materials these days."

Then Mirajane smiled at him, back to her cheerful self. "Let me turn the bar over to Kinana, and we'll get going."


End file.
